This is a request for an ADAMHA RSA. The award would allow me to investigate aggregation as a research tool, develop a research program with veterans at a local V.A. hospital who are being treated for post traumatic stress disorder, extend the sample of my research on emotions, and write three books, an edited book on my research on parachuting as a natural laboratory for studying anxiety and its mastery, a book on aggregation as a research technique, and a book on my theory of personality. Among the studies in the research program are an intensive investigation of the phenomenological experience of emotions, including the construals that precede, accompany, and follow emotions, an expoloration of the procedure as an adjunct for psychodiagnosis and psychotherapy, and a study of emotions as related to psychosomatic disorders. In these studies, procedures will be used for aggregating intra-subject relationships over the entire sample, thereby identifying relationships within individuals that are common among individuals. Other studies will be primarily concerned with the effects of different forms of aggregation on reliability and validity. Included will be a study of responses to parallel inkblot sets administered on 8 different occasions, a study of perceptual defense, and a study of projection in person perception. Finally, a study will be conducted for the purpose of constructing an objective test of personality based on principles of aggregation that will involve judgments of emotions in the human face. I am hopeful that with sufficient demonstrations, I can make researchers aware of the importance of aggregation as a research technique for establishing replicable generalizations in the behavioral sciences.